


Night in the Mountains

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, India, Karakorum Mountains, M/M, gay Victorian soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Bracy (Fix Bay'nets)/Bill Gedge
Kudos: 3





	Night in the Mountains

"Sir?" whispered Gedge, putting a hand softly upon Bracy's forehead. It seemed altogether too hot, given the depths of cold the night had reached. "Don't you go dyin' on me yet, sir," he said, his voice heavy with tears. "I can't go on without yer."

"I won't die," whispered Bracy. "I just need to rest for a little. We'll go on in the morning, Gedge. It must be nearly dawn, it's so warm now."

"Yes, sir," said Gedge quietly. "It'll be a nice spring day. You have a little nap, now."

The fever would lift, he told himself. It _would._


End file.
